Ouran High-A new start and New kids
by WildFaeryMagic
Summary: So HI! This is about the characters Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, along with our OCs! The new girl Rei start going to Ouran High but gets mixed up with relationships-fake and real- memory loss and crazy best friends! Don't worry the rating WILL stay T. so yep please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-ya! My name is Maddie and my friend Shy wanted me to upload our story about Ouran High School Host Club. Therefore I have made this fan-fiction! Though beware this is our first ever posted story; we would love to hear your thoughts about it so YEAH! BTW Shy wrote this chapter... **

**~~~~~Rei's P.O.V~~~~~**

_ 'Dear god, how did I get myself in this mess?!' _I thought as I walk into class and sit in a random desk near the window. Already, I could hear the murmurs and whispers about how I was wearing the guys uniform. Ugh! That's enough, I slam my hands on my desk and stand.

"Yes I'm wearing a guys uniform and I am a girl! Deal with it!"

I sit back down and fix the bandage over my eye. I'm half blind if you're wondering. Two boys suddenly come into the class and were laughing. I roll my eyes and look out the window. They both come up to me and smile a devilish smile.

"Hey do you want to play which one is Hikaru?" They strangely ask at the same time.

"Not the slightest chance" I reply annoyed.

They didn't listen and continue with their conversation.

"Which one of us IS Hikaru?" They ask again.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" I yell. "Just go AWAY both of YOU!" I am annoyed of the nerve they both have.

"Hm? Why?" One asks.

"Because I want to be alone!" I reply.

"Why?" The other chimes in.

I got tired of this and snap "Listen, go the bloody hell away! What? Because I'm new it's 'Hey look a new kid. Lets annoy the new girl and play games against her will an-and make her answer our stupid questions.' Well?"I stop when I notice the two laughing.

"Another commoner eh Kaoru?" One says.

"Ha! Yep!" Kaoru replies.

"Ugh!" I yell in frustration.

I pick up the nearest thing, (a book), and chuck it at the one I guess is Hikaru, and to my luck I am right.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru runs to Hikaru's aid.

"Why would you do that?!" He yells at me.

"Because I'm sick and tired of stupid, snobby, annoying rich people making others feel like rubbish!" and with that I storm out of the room in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi guys! Its Maddie again, and I bring with me a new chapter! This one is also written by my lovely friend, the one and only Shy! I want to thank **Square Root of Three **for reviewing first. So yeah ENJOY!**

**~~~~~Kaoru's P.O.V~~~~~**

"Haruhi! Watch Hikaru, I'll be back!" I yell.

"Wait what?" Haruhi stares as I quickly run out of the room to find the girl. I stop at the sound of sobbing. As I follow the sobs , I hear a girl talking.

"I should have never came!' I hear even more heart-wrenching sobs. I step around the corner and see her sitting alone. She glances up at me and continues to look at me, her face changing from sad and crying, to a angry, annoyed one. She quickly grabs her things and starts to walk away.

"Wait!" I grab her wrist tightly.

"Don't touch me!" She hisses and then snatches her wrist away from my grasp.

"I just want to talk!" I say.

"About what!?" Rei says wiping the left over glistening tears from her eyes. "About how your mum or dad got you a new gaming device or how you're going to tell me you actually care about my where abouts and life!? Well you don't need too, OKAY? I'm fine by myself!" She covers her mouth on the last part, regretting what she just said, as I continue standing here in shock.

"Alone? Yourself?" I ask bewildered.

"Yeh you bloody git" She snaps...Huh I can't believe I didn't notice she's British.

"My mum and dad left me!" She spat. Her words like venom towards me.

**~~~~~Rei's Thoughts~~~~~**

_This idiot! Who the hell does he thing he is?!_

**~~~~~Kaoru's P.O.V~~~~~**

"Listen-um, girl. You can tell me what's going on." I offer.

"I don't need your bloody charity help! I'm already as pathetic as it is! I don't need any ones help, all I want is to-"

"Shut up!" I yell to cut her off. I push her against the wall, grasping both her wrists.

"You're NOT pathetic, and you're not alone!" I tell her.

"Rubbish" She stubbornly replies. She tries breaking free, but my grasp only tightens every time she did.

"L-Let me go!" She begs of me.

"WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING!?" We both turn our heads to see a teacher glaring at us suspiciously.

"Mr. Hitachiin, I expect more from you! Sneaking out of class to be with your girlfriend! I am ashamed." The teacher says in a _'you can do better'_ tone.

"We're not dating sir" I say blushing hotly.

"Oh then what are you?" He ponders.

"Strangers" I reply hestinantly.

The teachers stare hardens "You students do not look like mere strangers"

"S-Sir! M-Me and him ARE dating" I Rei shouts.

What the heck is she trying to do, we aren't dating! God! We are in sooo much trouble!

**~~~~~To be continued~~~~~**

**Hehehe cliff hanger! Just you guys wait...**


	3. Chapter 3

** So this is the next chapter, sorry it took so long I was quite busy with school. Once again it was written by Shy. My chapters are going to be more later that is if some more people can review! I mean geez...Now lets see whats happens...**

**~~~~~Rei's P.O.V~~~~~**

"Sir! M-me and him are dating" I yell turning a dark red.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru whispers to me.

"Saving your-_our_ behinds! I hiss back.

"How is this going to—"

The teacher that had caught us interrupts our argument.

"Hmm...it makes enough sense. Off you to class you two, and NO MORE sneaking out!

"Y-Yes sir" We both stutter. Then as we were starting to walk to class Kaoru asks "Why did you throw the book at my brother?"

"I already told you" I reply coldly remembering what I had said. Kaoru walks in front of me cutting me off.

"Seriously, there MUST be more to it" He says staring intently at me.

"So? What if there is? What if there isn't? Right now I don't want to talk about it." I reply crossing my arms.

"Well I want to know why," His voice raising a bit as he says it.

"I'm not telling you why!" I yell.

"Just tell me!" He shouts back. —.—

"No! Didn't your mum ever tell it's rude to yell at women?!" I question him anger boiling inside.

"It's hard to tell you're a girl from the way you act!" Those words cause me to feel as though I am completely shattering.

"Th-Thanks" My voice shaking and I couldn't fight the pooling tears, "You just made everything better!" I scream. Then I shove him out of the way and run to class. Wen I arrive to the room, I put my head down and completely shut down, blocking everything out. I broke out into tears, not caring that there will people all around me.

"You okay" I hear his hesitate voice , triggering me to snap. I shot my head up and stand at the same time.

"Go away! You act as if you care, but you don't! Not leave me alone, I don't need you and I don't want you in my life! Did you get that through your bloody thick skull?!" I scream at him.

Everyone just stares, girls glaring at me, but I didn't care one bit. I turn around but Kaoru pulls me around and into a hug.

"Kaoru! L-let me go! P-pl-please!" I beg.

Though he just embraces me tighter.

"I'm not going to let you go. Never." He whispers in my ear as I feel more tears falling and I just let them out. I press my face against his cotton-clad chest and broke down in sobs again. He places his hand on my head and gently strokes my dark hair.

"Shh, it's okay" He soothes quietly.

The whole class staring at us wide-eye. Posh, girls are _so_ jealous. The bell rings loud as usual and I pull my head off his chest. He puts his hand under my chin and raises my head gently towards him.

**AND...TO BE CONTINUED! (Que pathetic evil laughs!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long but there is really no excuse for it but ready to see what happens next?...(written by Shy of course though I helped some!)...**

**~~~~~Rei's P.O.V~~~~~**

"Come to music room #3 okay?" He says. I have nothing to lose so I nod. He takes my hand and leads me towards the room. I then see a young boy run and glomp **(Shy's weird. What does this even mean?) **

"Kao-chan!" He yells in delight. "Who's this?" He asks shifting his gaze to me.

"She's his girlfriend, Hunny-senpai." The other twin replies with annoyance as he leaves the room. Hunny's eyes grow wide, "KAO-CHAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" He shouts in the form of a question. My face reddens, and I grip Kaoru's hand tighter. I guess he notices this as he chuckles quietly, then he nods in answer to Hunny's question.

"Hey, I'm just going to talk to...Kaoru for a quick sec. Okay? Bye!" Not waiting for a response I drag him back outside and quickly make sure no one is around.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" I yell.

"I-Don't-Know!" He replies.

"You don't even know my name!"

"Could you, I don't know, _tell_ _m—?"_

"Rei" I say before he could finish "My name is Rei Kiochiim.

Suddenly Hunny comes outside holding a cute little bunny who he keeps on calling Usa-Chan, he then turns to us and asks innocently if we are fighting.

"No, Hunny," Kaoru begins softly, "We are not fighting."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes Hunny, see?" Kaoru grabs both my shoulders and looks at me mouthing "I'm sorry." And then he kisses me. My face darkens and Hunny's face lights up with surprise.

"Tamaki! Kyoya! Mori! Hikaru! They're kissing!" Hunny yells names that I barely recognize. Kaoru wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Get off!" I yell, but his kiss muffles my cries. I have no other choice but to then wrap my arms around his neck. A group of four runs up to see what Hunny was shouting about. They all gasp in surprise when they see us.

"Kaoru?" They all ask at the same time. Pulling away from me Kaoru asks completely calm as if this wasn't awkward "Yes?" The other twin comes from behind me and pulls me away but I am both relieved and sad.

"Already making the moves on the new girl huh?" He asks glaring at Kaoru.

"What?" Kaoru looks surprise and glances at me.

"Don't play dumb!" The other twin yells grabbing the front of Kaoru's shirt. For some reason I suddenly got protective.

"Hey!" I split them up, then I sigh and look at both of them.

"Listen , guys quit fighting. It's– "

"Says the one with the bandage over her eye!" The twin whose name I can't remember grabs my wrist tightly and rips the bandage off my eye. I gasp as everyone else did. Even the twin that ripped my bandage off without a second thought.

"Hikaru! I understand she threw a book at you but this is way to far!" Kaoru shouts. Hikaru just grips my wrist tighter and I yelp in pain.

"Hikaru, you're hurting her! Let Rei go!" kaoru commands. In surprise Hikaru lets go but his hand left a mark on my wrist. Kaoru runs to me and embraces me. I blush and hide my half blind eye under my hand.

"So, what's up with your eye, did something get in it? Eyelash? Fly? Dust?" He asks curiously. I shake my head and Hunny shouts "She's half blind!"

I make a small hic sound and start to cry again. _Yea, yea, yea I'm just a big baby, well blah, blah,_ blah!

**~~~~ Yep I'm going to stop here, Since you (hopefully) read this chapter please review!~~~~**


End file.
